


Captain Jack has the Angels

by ADoctorNotAnAuthor



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADoctorNotAnAuthor/pseuds/ADoctorNotAnAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Doctor faces down the most indestructible villain he has ever encountered, Jack makes a surprise appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jack has the Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenEisenglas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/gifts).



The Doctor stood toe to toe with the most fearsome being he had ever encountered. His newest enemy was powerful and quick witted. He seemed complete devoid of weaknesses or emotions. The Doctor had exhausted every plan he could possibly think of. When the being threatened London, the Doctor attempted to outwit it. Even his most clever plans were for naught, and they only succeeded in drawing attention to the doctor. When the being began to chase the Doctor as if for sport, the doctor tried to outrun him to regroup. It seemed to travel through space as effortlessly as the TARDIS, and it's strength was unparalleled. The chase ended in a violent crash landing on some planet outside of the Milky Way. When the being infiltrated the TARDIS, the Doctor initiated a total lockdown, cutting the power and trapping it in the control room with him.

So, the Doctor stood with his chin high, hoping that the being would not realize he had no plan. As he again tried to spot a weakness, the being began to make a sound that could be described as a laugh. It was almost melodic, a mixture of a hydrophone, an old clock, a French horn, and something otherworldly. It knew. The sonic screwdriver had long been shattered somewhere in the streets of London, and the TARDIS would no longer fly. It had won.

A tremor ran through the Doctor's spine as the being reached one long appendage towards him. He prayed silently to his ancestors and prepared to be the last falling barrier between the extinction of his kind and that vicious monster.

A heavy silence fell when the being's hand touched his shoulder. As it sank it's claws into the Doctor's shoulder blade, he thought of Rose, safe at home. To never see her again would be his greatest regret.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. The Doctor flinched and closed his eyes. Then the bang sounded again, and he realized it was not coming from the being, but from the TARDIS door to his right. The banging became more violent, and the being removed it's hand from the Doctor, it's attention refocused on the door. Three more thuds, and the door crashed opened. The bright light from outside assaulted the dim interior of the ship, causing the Doctor to again close his eyes. When he opened them again, a silhouette had entered the room, flanked by two familiar and terrifying shapes. The Doctor squinted, and the being made a sound of discontent. Jack stood proudly in the doorway, a Weeping Angel frozen on each side of him, as if they were following him.

"Jack!? Behind you!" The Doctor exclaimed, internally panicking at the idea of adding another innocent person and his unusual companions to the already deadly situation.

"Doctor. Does that thing have eyes?"

"What?" The Doctor asked as the being began to shift towards Jack.

"I'm going to hope not. Close your eyes."

"No! Jack, get out if here! There are-"

"I know. Trust me here. It looks like we don't have a lot of time. Close your eyes. Now!"

The Doctor took a split second to watch the being advance on Jack before closing his eyes. The very air around him seemed to fill with static electricity. He heard an ear shattering screech, unlike anything he had heard before. The air only got heavier, seeming to force the exhausted Doctor down to his knees. He covered his own ears and screamed. After an impossibly long time, everything was quiet. The Doctor hesitantly looked up to see Jack standing above him, reaching out a hand. The angels were frozen were the being had stood. What confused the Doctor even more was the angels' postures. They were standing side by side, facing him. Their arms were by their sides, and their faces were relaxed. They were casual.

"I. I don't understand," the Doctor said, reaching a shaky hand out to Jack. The Captain help him up and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug.

"Now, that was a close one, even for you," Jack said, laughing through his nerves.

"What's going on? The Angels!"

Jack gasped a bit, as if he had forgotten them.

"Oh, yes. Let me introduce you to my newest lady friends." He walked over to the angels, putting an arm our each of their shoulders. The Doctor had a sudden realization. Of course Jack would have Angels for companions. They are ladies after all.

Jack matched the Doctor's growing grin, letting it evolve into a cocky smirk.

"Doctor, this is Beth and Victoria, and they have been dying to meet you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Kasie, who not only has achieved an extraordinary level of talent in the fields of written and pictured art, but has achieved the ultimate goal of becoming an example of art herself.
> 
> (I hope this was mushy enough for you, my beautiful tropical fish)


End file.
